Read Between the Lines
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: Lucy thought she'd have a day off, but when she wakes up to a certain pink haired pyromaniac in her bed, all hopes of relaxing quietly at home get thrown out the window.
Lucy was looking forward to a nice, quiet Saturday at her apartment. She and Natsu had just gotten back from a job last night and had celebrated with everyone back at the guild until well into the morning. Speaking of morning, Lucy had plans to sleep through hers entirely. She was determined to wake up at noon, make a late breakfast and write for the rest of the day. She hadn't had a slow day in so long, so she was going to enjoy it. However, when you're in Fairy Tail, things rarely go the way you want them too.

* * *

Lucy was in the dead of sleep when she felt something poking her in the face. She groaned and turned over. The poking stopped, but then she felt someone drawing circles on her back and a voice whispered her name in her ear. Her mind started waking up at the sensation of arms wrapping around her and a warmth spreading from whatever was in contact with her back. Lucy hazily opened her eyes and blinked as she took in the morning light shining in through her windows. Then, she felt warm breath on the back of her neck. That woke her up quickly. She moved to get away from whatever was in bed with her. She was flailing her arms around when she felt her hand make contact with something hard, followed by a groan of pain.

"Ouch, Luce, what are ya doin'? There's no need to hit me!" Natsu complained as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Natsu! I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was- WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY BED, PERV?!" Lucy yelled at him.

"You're so loud…" Natsu groaned.

" _And you're not answering my question_ ," Lucy shot back.

"I came to get you to go on an adventure, but you just looked so peaceful, so when you wouldn't wake up I figured I'd join you. I didn't get much sleep so I'm kinda tired. You know I always sleep better when we're together," Natsu shrugged. Lucy blushed and turned her head to hide it. Looking around, her eyes settled on her clock, telling her that it was only ten in the morning. So much for sleeping in.

"What adventure are we going on?" Lucy asked him.

"I dunno," Natsu replied lazily.

"SO YOU WOKE ME UP FOR NO REASON ON MY DAY OFF?" Lucy yelled at him.

"I TOLD YA I HAD A REASON," Natsu tried to defend himself.

"NOT A VERY GOOD ONE," Lucy yelled back, "why not just hang out with Happy?"

"Happy's with Carla," he explained, "besides. I figured you and I could go do something fun. Like go on a picnic or somethin'. You could even bring your stuff to write while we're there. I don't mind. I just like hanging out together." Natsu ran his hand through hair. Lucy couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Let me go get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast," Lucy sighed.

"Oi! I get food? Sweet!" Natsu said. Lucy chuckled as she made her way to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

* * *

Half an hour later she emerged to find Natsu leafing through some papers on her desk. She wondered what he was reading, but she decided to go make breakfast instead of questioning her best friend about his actions. Lucy was in the middle of getting toast out of the toaster when Natsu walked into the kitchen and looked at her as if he was in shock.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked with concern. Why was he looking at her like that? He didn't answer and instead continued to walk towards her, eventually boxing her in against a wall. He touched his forehead to hers before replying.

"Lucy, your story, it's about us, ain't it? You said you were writing about our adventures, but the things I just read were things that haven't happened yet," Natsu told her. Lucy panicked as she realized what he was talking about. That story he had been reading was one that she wrote when she missed him. It was a love story where she finally confessed her feelings to her best friend and he returned them. She was mortified. He had read her story and now he knows how she feels.

"Natsu, I can explain-"

She was cut off by the feeling of her best friend's lips moving against hers. Her eyes opened wide in shock before she closed them and melted into the kiss. His touch felt like fire across her skin as he pulled her closer to him and tangled his fingers in her hair. It was almost exactly as she wrote it in her story. The hand that wasn't in her hair moved from her neck down her back to her waist. Lucy's own hands rested on his bare chest through the opening of his vest. Natsu went to pull away, but Lucy didn't want the moment to end for fear of waking up to find it to be a dream. The longer she touched him, the more she knew it was real. She grabbed the collar of his vest and pulled him back into her when he started to drift away. Then, out of nowhere, Natsu bit her lip.

"What was that for?" Lucy asked with a pout.

"I couldn't breathe! I mean, don't get me wrong, Lucy, I enjoyed it, but a guy's gotta get air at some point!" Natsu told her as he started to turn fifty shades of pink.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want it to end," she said as she looked at her feet.

Natsu lifted her chin up so she would look at him, "Neither did I. Honestly, I've been wanting to do that for a while, but I was worried that you didn't like me like that and I didn't want to make things awkward. Now that I've done it though, I wouldn't mind doing it again." He kissed her again, but this time it was just a short kiss. However, when he went to break away and saw Lucy looking at his lips, he couldn't help himself. He kissed her again and again and again. Each kiss grew stronger and more passionate until eventually they pulled away panting.

"Natsu, I think I love you," Lucy whispered.

"Ya think?" Natsu teased.

"Okay… I do love you," she said.

Natsu rested his forehead on hers, "Well, lucky for you, I love you, too, weirdo."


End file.
